Tenten's Parents I Miss You
by RandomWeaponsGirl
Summary: The 14 year old Kunoichi thinks about her parents. Hear about Tenten's thoughts. Song Fanfic I Miss You by Hannah Montana NejixTentenxLee friendship


Tenten's Parents (I Miss You)

By

RandomWeaponsGirl

**Note: (T.T) ****This**** is probably one of my best. This is my first ****oneshot****, so be nice, no flames. It's just that when I first heard this song, I thought of Tenten. If you wish to hear this song, then go to my profile and the link should be near the top of that page. Thank you for stopping by. Please R + R! That would make my day!**

Tenten was sitting somewhere in the training grounds around 11:00 pm. She had her back against a tree and was looking up at the night sky that was full of shining stars.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

She had a smile on her face as she thought of two certain people. She never really knew her mom and dad. She _did_ know that they weren't alive, but she knew that they were still with her.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

She has asked some of the other parents about her own. She has asked Hinata's mom, Sakura's mom, Ino's, ect. They say that she get's her tomboyish personality from her mom. Tenten heard that her mom was smart, pretty, kind, and a wonderful Shinobi. She heard that her dad was a good fighter too. He wanted his child to be one of the best Kunoichi that there has ever been. Once Tenten heard this, this was her life long dream. A goal, if you will.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm __livin__' out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's __happenin__' for me_

_I'm __thinkin__' back on the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

She became 'The Weapons Mistress' because she also heard that her father loved to make weapons. Her mom and dad were probably the only couple in the world who would let their baby girl, no older then a year old, play with kunai and shuriken. It was true, she had a couple of baby pictures to prove it.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I__ miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

Whenever she throws a kunai she thinks about them. So Tenten never went a day without thinking of them at least once. She hopes that one day, when she becomes ANBU, she could find out what_ really_ happened to them. But until then, she would keep on training and sparring with her teammates.

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

She has grown so attached to Neji and Lee that she considered them family. She spends all of her time with them. If she's not with them, then she's probably with no one. Neji and Lee were really the only people who knew the story about how she never really knew her parents. By the time she finished telling them the story, she had a couple of tears while Lee was giving a huge waterworks show, and Neji just nodded. She knew that Neji could relate because he can barely remember his parents.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la__-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

Tenten felt a hand rest lightly on her right shoulder. She looked up to find Neji who was giving her a small smile. She looked to her left and found Lee giving her a friendly smile too. She knew that she had two empty spots in her heart whenever she thought about her parents, but when her teammates were there, the two spots were filled. She returned the smile to both of them and her eyes returned to the stars.

Tenten wouldn't be with anyone but Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee right now, on this beautiful night. She knows that, wherever they are, her mom and dad are watching her, and are very proud.


End file.
